Corruption of Angels
by A.L. Newcomb
Summary: AU! The Great Monastery holds darks secrets. dark tempation and cruel truths face Wallace West a young priest in training. When a boy is discovered in the darkness Wally must face his own demons and his heart. KF X Rob, SuperMartian. First AU be kind!
1. Secrets of a Monastery

Corruption of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: woot my first AU!

Chapter one: Secrets of a Monastery

The cold chill of winter seeped its way through the stone walls of the grand monastery. The building is a castle like form with towers reaching for the heavens and windows made of stained glass. Each window is a master piece in itself, showing tales of demons and angels so long ago. Ideas for many that have been lost but not for those who dwell in these places. Or that is for most.

Wallace West, or Wally for those who know him better, has been living here for almost two years. Two years since he ran from his father finding a home here and training for priest. The life is solitary and gives little in the ways of interest or fun. And Wally's faith is not as strong as one on his path would be expected.

Wally sits outside the liberty in the court yard. Despite the cold there is no snow on the ground or in the air. A freezing wind whips his red hair about. His freckled cheeks are flushed red with the nip in the air. The teen lets out a sigh and looks to the great walls.

It has been some time since he has stepped outside them, long since the last spring. He has little connection to the world outside but still little for the world within.

"You seem troubled Brother Wallace," a calm voice questions from behind. Wally turns to see father Kaldur standing behind him. Wally gives a weak smile to one of his closest friends.

"You can really call me Wally," the red head says. Kaldur gives a knowing smile.

"Alright," he says. "What is troubling you Wally."

"I'm not really sure," Wally admits. "It just feels stuck, ya know? I don't really know where I'm going from here."

"Well there are places we all will go," Kaldur says. "Though I know that is not what we are speaking of now. But if it was possible where would you want to go? From this point where do you wish to be?"

"I don't know," Wally shrugs. "I just Want to feel like some of this real." He rubs the back of his neck.

"I want to know that this is real," he looks up at the sky as if a sign is going to drop on his head. Of course it doesn't because nothing is ever that simple, much to Wally's displeasure. Kaldur chuckles lightly and touches his shoulder.

"I am certain you will find what you are looking for."

?

The tunnels are vast and cold and lifeless. They have been for years unknown to most members of the monetary above. To those who do know their uses are held in darkness as thick as their own walls.

M'gann wishes she did not know of this place. Someone like never wishes to know darkness though she herself was born into it. But this is the price she must pay. The abbot assures her safety as long as she serves him, in this dark place.

Her footsteps echo in the passages as she moves to the deepest center. She enters a large chamber with a bowled, high ceiling. The place is dimly lit with black candles and reeks of blood. On the farthest side of the chamber is a small figure, chained to the wall.

His body is on the floor, chained by the neck and wrist. His skin is pale and sickly and etched with scars. Soft silken black hair draped into his shining blue eyes, eyes that M'gann wishes she could see with Joy. Most noticeable though are the wings.

Despite what one would image the wings are not of white or black but brown, like a bird. The feathers that had once shined are now dirty and blood soaked. M'gann feels her heart clench every time she see him.

The girl crosses the room with a tray of food and a basin of water. She knees next to the figure and shifts his head onto her lap. The boy stirs.

"M-M'gann," his voice is rough but soft clearly not used enough.

"I'm here," she assures running her fingers threw his hair. "I brought you food, I really think I did better this time!" honestly the boy couldn't care less how the food tasted because its food and he gets little of it.

M'gann takes a cloth and dips it in basin and starts to wipe blood, sweat and dirt from the boy's body, careful of his wounds. The boy relaxes slightly into the touch. She is the only one he has to trust, the only one who shows him any kindness.

After M'gann has done what she can for cleaning the boy she helps him sit up enough to eat. She knows well enough that he can eat little because his body isn't accustomed to it. After he has eaten what he can the boy rests his head on M'gann's shoulder while she hums. She does this until he falls asleep. With a reluctant heart she leaves him in the darkness whishing she could save him. But how can she? She can't even save herself.


	2. Shaken Dreams

Corruption of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hello! Okay I was worried about this story about this at first but I'm having fun with this. I'm really trying to fit every character in here so I hope you like it!

Chapter Two: Shaken Dreams

He can't remember a time when he saw the sun or felt warmth on his skin. He can't even remember a time when he felt something other than pain. He doesn't know how long it's been since he was dragged into the darkness. Long enough that he can't remember his name.

M'gann is the only good thing he knows anymore. It's strange that she is the one to show him kindness when others, _humans,_ have shown him no such thing.

He tries to wrap his wings around himself but it is in vain. His wings are shattered, broken and bent. There is no way to use them without pain. There is no repair for them and there is no hope for him. So he tries to sleep but even when he does it's plagued with pain.

?

Wally's room has little in it, a desk, some books and paper, a night table and a bed. Simplistic. He sits at the desk staring at his scripture but not a word of it is getting passed his eyes. His mind is fogging and soon he drifts.

_The sound of empty footsteps. He watches the Abbot, Ra, walks down a Hallway he has never seen. His long robs drag against the damp stone floor as he strides down the corridor. Now he sees others behind him, all in robs, but not the ones Wally is used to._

_ They walk into a dark, high chamber, lit by black candles. The men enter and he sees a small winged figure chained and shaking. Ra approaches him with a dagger, with strange writing on it. He grabs the figure, a young boy, by the hair and drags the dagger along his chest carving the strange writing into his skin. He screams out in pain._

_ It goes on, horrible things and in the corner a girl he knows as Meagan is sobbing._

Wally shots off his desk with a cry. Tears are rolling down his cheeks. That boy, that poor, beautiful boy, screaming and crying in pain. It felt so real. But it couldn't be.

Ra Al Ghul, the leader of the monastery has always seemed like a great man to Wally. Harsh at times but never cruel. No that couldn't be real. Still it stings in his mind, haunting him.

?

Conner Kent sits quietly in the chapel of the monastery. He doesn't truly believe in any of this, with a father who can barely stand to look at him, he's never had a reason to. Not the only reason he comes here is for the chance to see _her._

Conner doesn't know her name; he just knows she lives here. There's something about her, she's so beautiful, with a kind smiles. But underneath her smile, her eyes always look so sad. He wants to reach to reach out to her, but he can hardly control his own rages and the last thing he wants to do is hurt her, like he does to everyone else.

And there she is, lighting the candles at the altar. Her soft hair drapes onto her shoulders. She's not a noun so he wonders why it is she lives here. She lightly dusts her hair aside and blows out the candle. She moves to leave the chapel when a red headed male approaches her. Conner feels envy burn deep inside him.

"Meagan," Wally approaches the girl a heavy frown set one his usually happy face.

"Yes," M'gann asks. Wally scuffs his foot on the stone floor and lets out a noise of frustration.

"Listen this is going to sound insane," Wally looks down. "I had a dream."

"About what," M'gann asks confused.

"I had a dream about…father Ra torturing a boy with wings," Wally says. "And you were there crying…does that mean something to you?"

M'gann drops the candle in her hands as her eyes go wide and fill with tears. She gives a small sob and runs out of the chapel. Wally blinks in confusion and then a loud voice.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER?" **

A fist collides with Wally's nose and he's on the ground. Wally stares up at a thick, muscular, black haired boy glaring down at him. Wally feels blood drip from his nose.

"What in God's name was that for," Wally demands wiping blood on his sleeve.

"You made her cry," the boy snarls. Wally blinks.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Wally cries out. Conner blinks his blue eyes before he offers Wally a hand.

"I'm sorry," Conner growls. "I just really care about her…."

"Really," Wally asks smiling crookedly. "You like Megan?" Conner frowns.

"I never knew her name till now," he admits. "I'm sorry about punching you."

"It's fine," Wally says. "And I'm pretty much required to turn the other cheek. I should clean this up, but you should talk to her. It would probably make her day." Wally moves out of the chapel and down one of the halls. He stops suddenly noticing a painting on the wall. He turns and looks at it.

The image shows a crowd of men surrounding a winged boy. Some of them are stabbing him with spears; the others are ripping his wings off. Wally's throat closes up and tears burn at his eyes. With a shaking hand he reaches out and touches the painting. A chill goes up his spine and he swears to god he hears someone screaming.


	3. Memories

Corruption of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: okay soooooooooooooo in love with writing this! Okay I wanted daddy bat in this so badly and I thought I could have a lot of fun with him. Also it gives a little insight to what Dick was/is/

Chapter three: Memories

Bruce Wayne is a great lord with seemingly endless wealth. He generally cold man, he still finds himself praying. Despite the even that changed his life was over twenty years ago it haunts him. When he was eight Bruce witnessed the murder of his parents.

So he comes to the monetary, a place that reminds him of his own coldness. Though he rarely enters the chapel, he finds silent pray in the main courtyard. He stares at the sculpture in the center, an angel. Its old and it's easy to tell because one of the wings is missing and moss covers it, staining the white.

Bruce stares up at it. Calmness plays over him. Though with this he feels a strange familiarity to it. Something in Bruce's mind a memory sets in his mind.

_He stood at the bridge, the edge over the ice water, raging below. His black hair whips in the wind. There is something in his mind a single word; death. And now he's so close, it would be so easy._

_ His foot moves over, closer. He wants this so badly. He begins to step the rest of the way…_

_ "Stop," the voice is soft, frightened almost. Bruce turns slowly and finds himself face to face with a child. He looks maybe six or seven, eight at the most. His blue eyes are watching Bruce with concern. Bruce stares at him and sees wing on his back. Naturally he thinks he's going insane but still…_

_ "Who are you," Bruce asks daring to step down. The air is so cold and the child is wearing next to nothing. Bruce feels himself worry of the boy. He bends down so they are at eye level._

_ "Are you cold," Bruce asks. The boy shakes his head._

_ "Please don't do that," the boy says. "Please don't die…." Bruce is shocked but feels a strange smile play over his face. Someone actually gave a damn._

_ "I won't…." and that is the last thing he remembers._

"Why does it seem every time I find you, you're lost in thought," a cool voice comes from th_e _other side of the court yard. Bruce frowns as Father Ra steps before him.

"Father," Bruce greets coldly. He has never really cared for the man.

"What is on your mind lord Wayne?" Ra asks.

"Just memories," Bruce says.

"Ah," Ra says. "Of your parents?"

"Not really," Bruce mutters. "Something else, nothing really."

"Lord Wayne," Ra moves a little closer. "I have something to offer you. A service if you may."

"And that is," Bruce inquires crossing his arms over his chest.

"Something a man like you would find interest in," Ra says turning away. "I will contact you." And he leaves Bruce in the courtyard as snow begins to fall.


	4. Haunting

Corruption of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: wah I'm so spastic need more Robin

Chapter four: Haunting

Wally can't understand why he is drawn to the painting. The image disturbs him almost makes him sick yet he can't stay away. He finds himself staring for what seems like hours. He's trying to find something, some meaning a reason for the portrayed cruelty. And again, he wants to hear the scream, he wants to know that it's real.

Wally wants to seek knowledge about the painting, look through the ancient text that makes this place its home, but he does not know where to begin. Daunting tasks he'd rather not face. But still he wants, No, needs to know

On this day snow has finally fallen, coating the world in white. There is a strange beauty to this but also the knowledge that it brings death. Now the monastery is truly freezing, as Wally moves through the halls he can see his own breath. He walks through the hall to the study where Father Kaldur often dwells.

Normally Wally would not seek out Kaldur for advice. Not that he does not respect the man but he simply does not wish to trouble him. But now when his mind refuses to give him any sort of rest he sees little choice.

So he stands outside the massive oak door and raps on it three times. There is a shifting movants from within and the door opens revealing the dark skinned priest.

"Brother Wally," Kaldur address finally using his nickname.

"Father," Wally returns. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Can I ask you about something?" Kaldur smiles.

"Of course," he says and opens the door letting Wally in. the study is a round room with wall to curved wall bookshelves and a large desk in the middle.

"What is troubling you," Kaldur asks taking a book from the desk and return it to the shelves.

"A painting," Wally admits feeling foolish. "Of men killing a boy with wings…or maybe torturing him…I just want to know what it's about."

"I know the painting you speak of," Kaldur muses. "The men are punishing a fallen angel. For his sins against god." Wally frowns deeply.

"WHY," he cries. "They were ripping his wings off! They were so cruel! And who are they, HUMANS, to punish someone!" Anger surges off Wally's voice. Kaldur approaches the younger and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"As much as the church would dislike me saying this," Kaldur speaks calmly. "But I agree with you. The painting has always disturbed me and I do not find it a representation of what we should work to represent." Kaldur paces to the desk before he moves back to the shelves skimming his fingers across the books until he finds on he seeks.

It is an ancient looking book. The cover is well worn and the once proud blue has faded to an almost gray. There is no title.

"These are the stories of all the fallen angels and of the demons," Kaldur says. "I hope it might help you." Wally smiles.

"Thank you father Kaldur," Wally says as he takes the book and he turns to leave but stops. "When I first saw the painting…I heard someone screaming." With that he leaves. Kaldur's silver eyes go wide as the door shuts; he sinks into the chair behind the desk and puts his face in his hands. If you look closely at his hands you can see webbing.

"God forgive us," he whispers.


	5. So Lost

Corruption of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: okay that took awhile

Chapter Five: So Lost

Roy glared down from his place twenty feet in the air his crimson wings spread wide out behind him. His boy is brandished in his hand, drawn back ready to fire. Bellow smirking up is a blond girl dressed in skin tight green. She two holds a bow ready to fire.

"I'm giving you five seconds bitch," Roy growls. "Where is he?" The girl smiles wickedly and her forked tongue slips from between her lips (A/N: Artemis makes me think of a snake okay?).

"I don't know what you're talking about," she sooths out in a cocky tone. Roy snarls and fires an arrow which sets ablaze. It seers past the female clipping a few strands of hair.

"WHERE IS RICHARD," Roy roars his wings sending a flaps showing the rage that is echoing throughout his body. The female sticks her hip and places a hand on it.

"Richard," she mimics his word. "You mean the little fallen one? You people should really keep a better grip on your clouds." Roy scowls at the joke.

"Listen you whore," Roy barks out.

"My name is Artemis," the green girl snaps.

"I don't give a shit about a demons name," Roy snaps right back. "Now what do you know!"

"Why should I tell you anything," Artemis demands. Roy can't hide the tired heavy sigh as he lets his feet touch the ground. He doesn't have the energy to fight anymore.

"Because he's just a kid," Roy says. "He lost everything he had and he's probably alone and scared." Artemis frowns and rubs one of her arms.

"I've heard," she pauses. "That there's a monastery in the north. The head of the church there is…a little less the holy…I've heard he's enslaved Demons to do his work. There are rumors…that he has an angel." Roy's heart clenches.

"What have you heard he's doing with the angel," Roy's throat is tight.

"It's become the center of some kind of cult, they use its blood and feathers," Artemis' voice is harsh

"Can you take me there," Roy asks. The female demons stares at him before the unexpected words leave her lips.

"Yes."

?

M'gann finds herself in the darkness going to the boy broken and chained. He is curled into a ball on the floor. The girl goes to him and kneels beside him, touching his shoulder as carefully as she can. The winged boy stirs but barely moved.

"Richard," M'gann uses his name hoping to give him some comfort.

"It hurts," Richard whispers his voice hoarse. "It hurts so much." M'gann strokes his dirty black hair.

"I know," M'gann's voice is choked.

"You should…like you've been crying," the winged boy turns his head slightly. M'gann shakes her head.

"Please don't worry about that," the girl whispers. "Just rest." The boy want to object but a wave of sleep washes over him and the protest dies and so does his consciousness.

Far above the Darkness Wally stares at the painting wondering what it is hiding.


	6. From Past to Present

Corruption of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Good new fan fiction people, at least for you, I have artist block which means I'll be writing a lot

Chapter Six: From Past to Present

Lord Wayne cannot comprehend what is happening around him as he is lead behind the painting of a fallen angel. He had no idea the Monastery head something like this. When Ra's had contacted him he wasn't sure what to expect, this is not it.

He follows Ra's and some other priest father into the catacombs. The man feels some sort of fear in this moment. Ra's not a man Bruce has ever favored in his life, but whatever this is he wants to know.

"Are you ready to gain what I offer," Ra's asks suddenly stopping. Bruce mealy nods his head. Ra's smiles darkly before leading the way into a room with a risen ceiling, and lit by candles. The priest forms a circle around the walls except the far end where a boy is chained, a boy with wings.

Bruce's chest goes tight as he sees the most vibrating blue eyes on the boy. So beautiful and so fill of pain.

Lord Wayne knows the boy despite the fact he has grown. It is the child from the bridge all those years ago.

"What is he," Bruce whispers his voice very audible above the chanting that has now filled the room.

"He's an angel," Ra's says. "A fallen being that was cast away from god. His blood gives long life and his feathers will grant you any wish." (A/n: I don't have the slightest Idea if that's true it just sounded crazy so I thought it worked).

Ra's moves from Bruce and draws a long dagger with strange carving on it. Bruce wants to scream out for stop but somehow he is completely frozen. His body is shaking, his lungs are tight and eyes wide.

Ra's drags the knife across the angel's skinny arm. The boy screams out but only for a moment before he just goes limp, not even fighting. Ra's fills a Jar with blood before roughly pulling out three feathers from the clearly broken wings.

The chanting dies down and Ra's hands the items to Bruce.

"I will call on you for a favor," the man says before turning out of the room. "If you wish to see the creature more closely M'gann will lead you out." the second the priest and Ra's are gone Bruce Rushes to the boy.

The angel is slumped, breathing unevenly. Bruce carefully takes the boy into his arms, cradling him to his chest.

"Dear god what have they done to you," Lord Wayne whispers. The boy looks up a him and gives a…a…smile?

"I'm glad to see you alive," the boy says. Bruce feels his throat go tight and he tightens his grip on the angel.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Bruce mutters. "I swear to you I will."


	7. Secret revealed

Corruption of Angels

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Okay I literally forgot this story existed, completely XD. But anyways I'm updating today, possibly on every story that isn't finished. So please enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Secret revealed

Night as come and Wally walks down the stone halls a small candle in his hand. Again he finds himself drawn to the painting as his obsession grows. It's consuming him and he can't stop it. As he approaches the painting something happens that Wally could not have predicted but is somehow not surprised by: the painting opens and lord Wayne steps out. There is blood staining the man's shirt.

Wally freezes watching intently. He's desperate to ask, to know but his words are caught in his throat. He doesn't know whether he should approach or run but the choice is taken from him when Lord Wayne sees him.

"Father Wallace," Wayne chokes out. "What are you doing wandering at this hour?" Wally is closes his eyes and speaks.

"What's behind there," the priest demands. "Tell me! I have to know." Lord Wayne shakes his head.

"Something more horrible than you could ever imagine," the man says. "And I'm going to stop it no matter what it takes."

"Let me help you," Wallace whispers. "I'll do whatever it takes." Lord Wayne seems to be considering and finally gives a hard look.

"Alright," Wayne says. "Meet me in the court yard tomorrow night." Lord Wayne turns and goes leaving Wally is shock and more confusion than before.

?

Roy watches Artemis intently, a scowl set hard on his face. He doesn't trust her, not in the least and he'd see her dead if she wasn't serving him some use. That is if she isn't lying to him, in which case he intends to slit her throat. But he has to find Richard and he will if it kills him.

"How much farther," Roy barks at the demon. The blonde smirks.

"In such a hurry," She says. "We're almost there."

"I swear if you're playing me I'll kill you on the spot," Roy snarls.

"Oh shut it," Artemis hisses. "I have no reason to." The two walk through the wood, its cold but they are unfazed. Roy's wings are pressed against his back hidden under his shirt. It's uncomfortable but necessary to move about the human world unnoticed. He's now wondering how many demons and angels are lurking about. The ones shunned from their homes for their sins; ones like Richard.

Richard's sin was caring to deeply for humans, for wanting to be a part of them. And so he fell and then he was just gone. Roy fears the worst, and he almost knows something is horrible has happened to his friend.

"There," Artemis says as the trees clear and ledge appears. Beyond the drop is a monastery, massive made of cold gray stone.

"He's being held there," Artemis says. "You're on your own from here." The demon and vanishes into the night. Roy scowls but lets her go; he's got more important things to deal with. He's going to save Richard and destroy anyone who gets in his way.

A/N: Okay the rescue is coming up soon but I think there will be much more after that! 


End file.
